


he just wants his suppressants

by jerrygyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, hoseok is weird af, hoseok tryna get it, hyungwon is just hyungwon, hyungwon just wants suppressants, i also dont know how to spell gullible, literally wtf, srry not srry, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrygyu/pseuds/jerrygyu
Summary: this was pure crack and its short and i wrote it in like 5 minutes max so ajskdhskdh wheeze at my poor writing skills plsalso go listen to exo's new album nerds its so good i cant form sentencesakjdnwiedwueufwe





	he just wants his suppressants

hyungwon hated going through heat.

it was like a curse, with a secret blessing of course. 

hyungwon, on this dim saturday morning, was rlly hungry, like, hungrier than usual so he got his lazy ass up and decided to go grocery shopping. if only he didn’t live on the crusty 21st floor of his apartment building. he swears he gets high off of his neighbor’s weed. anygays,,,

skinny legend trudged away out of his apartment, totally forgetting his suppressants. stoopid idiottt going out unclaimed without pills. smh.

making his way to the elevator, hyungwon kicked a couple of boxes from someone’s doorstep bc why n0t?

and then he stepped into the mysterious grey box that moves (like omgomgomg physics ! ). thank god he was in there alone bc he really started to smell like the beginning stages of his heat. then, when he was at at least floor 15, a male, shorter than him ofc, walked in, some foolish smile on his face. hyungwon, by the scent of cinnamon spice radiating off the other, could tell that he just cr0ssed paths with an alpha!!! 

“sksksk donut come near me, mr. alpha.” hyungwon mentally scowled, face uneasy. gullible short man looked at him with that same dumb smile. but then it faded when the box stopped moving mid-floor?? gr8 job elevator, failed at being useful. even worse for skinee lgnd, his heat was slowly creepin up on him as he felt his slick slowly dripping out of his hole. he hushed a moan with a cough.

“hi i’m hoseok!”

“cool. i’m hyungwon??? i don’t rlly kno anymore man.”

“you seem tense” he blinked.

“yeah yeah-”

“you can tell me about it” long pause.

“eh ig. so i didn’t take my suppressants,,, and now we’re stuck here.”

“you’re in heat? dafuq u doin here and-” hyungwon cut off the other’s words as his heat came at him full force, a rather audible mewl escaping his parted lips. 

hoseok, pupils dilating, growled lowly at the noise.

“don’t get all possessive on me just yet, i rlly want to buy some onions and sleep”

“you’re not going to be able to sleep while-” hoseok shut up to sniff the air, the sweet smell of honey, butter and apples filling his nose. he had to bite his lip to cover his arousal. hyungwon on the other hand was literally doubling the fuck over

“d00d you smell so fucking good. like my mum’s cooking.”

“bitch did you just compare me to your mom’s tuna casserole?” hyungwon gagged. 

“my mom doesnt cook that shit.” and then he did that stoopid a$$ grin thing. “i think the greatest result from cooking up a meal so hot n steamy was me aksjskha”

“oH GROSS WHAT THE HECK ASBIUSBDUIBS?1?1”

“yeah man.” and then hoseok got all possessive again upon hearing hyungwon whine again, a visible splotch of his slick forming on his pants. as if on cue, the elevator started moving again. hyungwon sighed in relief but before he could walk away, hoseok pressed the button to his floor.

“cmon omega, alpha is gonna help you.”

with the way hoseok’s tongue darted out and the way his muscles deadass flinched, hyungwon couldn’t even refuse. <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was pure crack and its short and i wrote it in like 5 minutes max so ajskdhskdh wheeze at my poor writing skills pls
> 
>  
> 
> also go listen to exo's new album nerds its so good i cant form sentencesakjdnwiedwueufwe


End file.
